What Are Sysops/Admins ?
Administrators Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: *they have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: **delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). **lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without any permission. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators but have none of the administrator privileges. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, chat moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users's bot status. By default, bureaucrats are not identified on their userpages. If a bureaucrat is also an admin, only "ADMIN" will show so Special:ListUsers must be used to tell bureaucrats from normal administrators. Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at Special:UserRights.Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via Special:ListUsers, but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their userpage. Founders A wiki's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wiki creation. This allows them to edit the wiki's skin and format. As more contributors join, it's a good idea for bureaucrats to appoint trusted users as admins. The title of founder appears next to the founder's name even if they later abdicate their position as bureaucrat or administrator, and it overrides those titles. Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wiki. When a bot is running in quick succession, the recent changeslog can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). On Wikia, a user who wishes to use a bot should set up a separate account for it, then talk with other users on the wiki about whether the types of edits the bot makes should be hidden. After discussing it with the community, the bot owner or admin can request the bot be flagged.